sodorfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
TGR Alt Scenes: Announcement and "Will/Won't You"
By Miipack603 TGR Alt Scenes is my series of fan-made segments that I would add or change to the 2016 Thomas special, The Great Race, to make it better. This series will be told in script format, similar to many theatrical plays and shows. Scene 2 Daytime on SODOR. THOMAS and GORDON enter the scene, puffing along the MAINLINE towards TIDMOTH SHEDS. NARRATOR: Later that day, Thomas and Gordon make their way back to Tidmoth Sheds, chatting about going to the Great Railway Show. THOMAS (scolding): Why were you so rude to the Flying Scotsman? I think it would be great to go to the Great Railway Show! GORDON: Hmph! The only reason I’d want to go is to beat my brother at a race myself. THOMAS: If you say so, though I don’t think it will be as easy as you think. GORDON: That’s what you think, little Thomas. (Transition to sunset at TIDMOTH SHEDS. THOMAS and GORDON enter and see JAMES, HENRY, PERCY, EMILY, EDWARD, TOBY, DUCK, DONALD and DOUGLAS, and OLIVER gathered around the turntable, with SIR TOPHAM HAT standing on DUCK’S boiler addressing his engines.) THOMAS: What’s going on here? DONALD: Shsh! Sir Topham Hat’s telling us about the Great Railway Show. STH: Ahem! Quiet please! (THOMAS and DONALD grow silent) Now, as I was saying, my associates on the Mainland have recently informed me that the Great Railway Show will be taking place in the coming weeks. PERCY: What’s a “Great Railway Show”? OLIVER: Duck and I heard about it on our old railway. Engines from all over the world compete to see who the fastest and strongest engines are. STH: Indeed, Oliver. Now, I know it’s such short notice, but I think it would be an excellent idea if some of my engines participated and showed everyone on the Mainland what Sodor engines are made of! What do you all think? (The SODOR ENGINES all blow their whistles in unison) GORDON: A spectacular venture, sir! I’m surprised you didn’t ask us sooner. THOMAS (teasing): I thought you said you didn’t want to go, Gordon. GORDON: Well, little Thomas, this means I can finally beat my brother at something for once. (Transition to daytime, with the “Will You, Won’t You” scene playing out as per the movie.) DIESEL (laughing): Oh, Thomas, why would Sir Topham Hat take a little Steamie like you? THOMAS: For the same reason he’d take you, Diesel. DIESEL: Hmph, I doubt that. We diesels are revolutionary, while you Steamies are all puffed up and out of date. I’ll be a shoe-in for the win! DOUGLAS: Not likely, laddy! DONALD: Ay, ye’ve got no more o’ a chance o’ getting’ in than any o’ us. JAMES: Besides, Sir Topham Hat would choose someone with remarkable paintwork – like me – before he takes the likes of you (DIESEL growls, but SIR TOPHAM HAT suddenly speaks up). STH: SILENCE!!! (All the engines fall silent) Now, I don’t know who I’m going to take to the Great Railway Show yet, but if this childish bickering continues, none of you will go. Understand? SODOR ENGINES: Yes sir. STH: Good. Now, last I checked, we still have a railway to run. Back to work, everyone! (The engines depart from the SHUNTING YARDS) Characters * Thomas * Percy * James * Gordon * Donald * Douglas * Oliver * Diesel * Sir Topham Hat * Henry (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Winston (cameo) Trivia * This scene replaces part of the opening title sequence and the aftermath of the original "Will You, Won't You" scene. * Sir Topham Hat standing on Duck's boiler is a reference to Thomas and the Special Letter. Category:Writings Category:Stories Category:Fanfiction